brian_peabody_awardfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Peabody Award Wiki
The Brian Peabody Award for Excellence in Boules and other Sporting and Recreational Pursuits, commonly abbreviated to the'' 'Brian Peabody Award or ''informally the ''Brian Peabody, is the premier award for the semi-professional championship of the same name. The championship is contested periodically by top-tier competitors from the Brian Peabody Association (BPA), with the champion awarded the eponymous trophy as well as a title derived from the particular Brian Peabody event being contested.' Championship Format Tournament Composition Each edition of the ''Brian Peabody Award is contested at a BPA sanctioned tournament that consists of one or more sporting or recreational pursuits. The particular pursuits and competition structure differ from tournament to tournament but mainly comprise of target or ball sports played in a league round. Boules is a common feature of the Brian Peabody Award as reflected in its specific inclusion in the formal extended title of the Brian Peabody Award. Tournament Duration The duration of an individual Brian Peabody Award event is dependent on the nature of competition, but is generally contested over the course of a week. A number of single-day events have been held, the first of which was the 2016 Wattle Grove tournament. The longest event was the 2014-2015 Lorne/Melbourne tournament, which was held over eight days. Championship History Summary of Brian Peabody Award events and champions *Awarded by committee decision12 2013-14 Erowal Bay The inaugural Brian Peabody Award'' was contested at Erowal Bay across December 2013 and'' January 2014. The event consisted of a league-styled outdoor boules tournament played on a natural grass surface. Coverage of the event reported the contest as "closely fought" and "eagerly followed by a band of local supporters".3 The third day's play was interrupted when a spectator in a wheelchair entered the playing field and disrupted the lie of a number of balls. No official protest was lodged by affected competitors and the BPA later concluded that the incident "was not a determining factor in the outcome of that particular set or the overall result of the event"4. Tim Fordyce was ultimately declared the winner of the Brian Peabody Award and given the title Earl of Erowal Bay. 2014-15 Lorne and Melbourne The second instalment of the Brian Peabody Award was held in both Lorne and Melbourne across December 2014 and January 2015 as a result of a BPA desire to take the trophy interstate and beyond its traditional heartland56. The event consisted of an indoor table-top ten-pin competition played in a league that was ultimately won by Bede Wolf, who was awarded the title Loon of Lorne. Like its predecessor, the 2014-15 Brian Peabody was not without incident. According to the BPA, noise complaints brought play to a premature close on multiple occasions, leading to an unprecedented extension of the competition7. The competition was also hampered by record overnight heat in Melbourne, forcing players and officials to take extra fluid breaks throughout competition evenings8 Despite this, the 2014-15 edition of the Brian Peabody was deemed a commercial success by local media who reported that the "hosting of the Brian Peabody'' was accompanied by a small but measurable influx of interstate'' tourism specifically for the event"9. 2015-16 Kangaroo Valley Regional NSW played host to the Brian Peabody Award for the second time in December 2015 and January 2016 when the trophy was contested in the Kangaroo Valley. The tournament was the first to feature a multi-sport format with competitors contesting outdoor boules and a BPA sanctioned variant of pipeball, as well as a league/finals structure. The competition was dominated by Tim Fordyce, who eventually defeated incumbent champion Bede Wolf in the tournament final to regain the trophy10. 2016 Wattle Grove The 2016 Wattle Grove event was the first time the Brian Peabody Award had officially been contested in a single day. Earlier in 2016 the BPA had announced plans to stage a truncated event prior to the mid year departure of association member and former champion Bede Wolf11. When the originally planned event in Wollongong was deemed unofficial, plans were hastily rearranged to allow the contest to go ahead elsewhere. The resultant event was contested on 25 July 2016 in Wattle Grove and comprised of a series-styled outdoor boules competition. The tournament was won by Daniel Watson who achieved a series whitewash and was awarded the title Goon of the Grove12.Commentators were mixed in their appraisal of the shortened format. Some were enthused by the tournament's brevity13 while others decried the change as a "reflection of the contemporary need for instant gratification" and "a poor move away from the values of the traditional format"14 2016-17 Gwandalan The fifth Brian Peabody'' event was held in Gwandalan across December 2016 and January'' 2017. The tournament comprised of a traditional Scandinavian Finska competition contested in a league/finals structure, though this would later prove controversial1516. The event was characterised by "fiercely competitive play" that was "at times bordering on hostile and spiteful"15. It was also the first outdoor Peabody event to be held under lights which, combined with tension on the field, drew "significant bipartisan crowds" who were "eager to see the spectacle"15. The BPA had considered introducing an inaugural water-sports element to the Gwandalan event but shelved the plans following a shark sighting in the weeks preceding the tournament17, as well as concerns about the proliferation of razor clams in the area18. Tim Fordyce was declared the winner of the event and Lord of the Lake by a BPA committee decision19. Gwandalan Controversy The 2016-17 Gwandalan event was marred by a controversial committee ruling that declared Tim Fordyce the winner despite no final being played. By the end of the fourth night's play and with the league stage of the tournament at a close, Joel Gordon withdrew from his scheduled qualifying final against former champion Daniel Watson for personal reasons. With no precedent or ready contingency for such a situation, the BPA playing committee hastily convened in an attempt to resolve the growing crisis. After lengthy deliberations, the committee, citing time already lost and a dearth of available players20, opted against replacing Gordon in the qualifying final or advancing Watson by default and instead awarded the title to Fordyce who had directly qualified for the final by virtue of his first-place finish in the league stage. The announcement was met with shock by the expectant crowd who were "stunned into silence by the anti-climactic nature of it all"21, while Gordon, speaking as BPA President at the presentation ceremony, described Fordyce's win as a "hollow victory". Adding to the controversy are the claims from Fordyce himself that the Gwandalan event was initially slated as a league-only competition, under which circumstances he would have been the decisive winner without the intervention of the committee, however the BPA has since denied that such an arrangement was ever made22. 2018 Holsworthy asda 2018-19 Mid North Coast asdasd 2019 Wattle Grove Unofficial and cancelled events Summary of unofficial and cancelled Brian Peabody Award events''' 2016 Wollongong In 2016 the BPA announced plans to stage a truncated event prior to the mid year departure of association member and former champion Bede Wolf11. Initial plans were for a one-day tournament to be held in Wollongong, New South Wales, however the BPA quickly realised that inadequate time to secure appropriate venues and resources would result in an event that "failed to meet the minimum requirements for an officially sanctioned Peabody event"23. By the time this decision was reached, a number of players who had already committed to the proposed tournament agreed to go ahead with an exhibition match that included improvised novelty games involving inflatable children's toys, much to the delight of the local fan base who attended en masse despite the events removal from local advertising24. The originally proposed short-format tournament would eventually go ahead in Wattle Grove, New South Wales, later in the year. 2017 Hobart Discussions surrounding a Tasmanian Brian Peabody event had been underway since as early as 2014, and by late 2016 the BPA had plans in place for a tournament split between Launceston, Hobart and Swansea25. A shortage of available players and logistical concerns initially led to the proposed event being limited to the Tasmanian capital before being cancelled altogether at the beginning of 2017. The BPA reportedly maintains an interest in taking the Brian Peabody to Tasmania at some point in the near future26. 2017 Kyoto In 2017 the BPA announced it intended to take the Brian Peabody overseas, proposing a tournament to be staged in Japan in order to capitalise on a number of player movements that would make an event financially viable. Negotiations with players took place as early as mid-2016 in order to ensure coordination between player and tournament schedules that had been in various states of conflict to that point27. By the end of 2016 the BPA had confirmed that the event would go ahead in Kyoto over March and April of 2017, however in the months leading up to the tournament further scheduling conflicts arose and the tournament was abandoned. Several players agreed to take part in a promotional tour of Japan at the behest of the BPA, visiting sites in Tokyo, Kyoto and Hakone. 2018 Canberra Lorem Ipsum' References 1. '''Jump up^' BPA 2017 Annual Report. 2017. p. 14. 2. Jump up^ BPA Special Report. March 2017. p. 4. 3. Jump up^ "Peabody Comes to Town". South Coast Register. Jan 2014. 4. Jump up^ BPA 2014 Annual Report. 2014. p. 16. 5. Jump up^ BPA 2017 Annual Report. 2017. p. 19. 6. Jump up^ "Gordon wants Peabody base to expand". Sport Weekly. Winter 2014. 7. Jump up^ BPA 2015 Annual Report. 2015. p. 12. 8. Jump up^ "Hot in the City: Melbourne records the top overnight temperature for Victoria". The Age. January 2015. 9. Jump up^ "Events Boom on Great Ocean Road". Geelong Advertiser. March 2015. 10. Jump up^ BPA 2016 Annual Report. 2016. p. 13. 11. Jump up^ "Peabody to shrink in size but not significance: shortened event planned by BPA". Sydney Morning Herald. February 2016. 12. Jump up^ BPA 2016 Annual Report. 2016. p. 24. 13. Jump up^ "Quick Game's a Good Game: WAGS, Pundits behind T20 Peabody". Competitive Quarterly. Spring 2016. 14. Jump up^ "T20 Cricket, One-Day Peabody in the same boat". Sport Weekly. Autumn 2016. 15. ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c "Tension, Atmosphere Draws Locals". Central Coast Express Advocate. January 2017. 16. Jump up^ BPA Special Report. February 2017. pp. 4–5. 17. Jump up^ "Wangi Wangi shark sighting: Big great white shark eyeballs fisherman on Lake Macquarie". The Herald. December 5 2016. Check date values in: |date= (help) 18. Jump up^ "Swimmers and boaties are warned to be aware of razor fish on our beaches". The Great Lakes Advocate. October 12 2017. Check date values in: |date= (help) 19. Jump up^ BPA 2017 Annual Report. 2017. p. 11. 20. Jump up^ BPA Special Report. February 2017. pp. 22–24. 21. Jump up^ "Fordyce Cheers, Crowd Jeers: BPA slammed for farcical end to Peabody". The Great Lakes Advocate. January 2017. 22. Jump up^ BPA Special Report. February 2017. pp. 16–17. · About Wikipedia · Community portal · __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse